We're Collectin' Moments, Tattoos on My Mind
by TheMidnightSociety
Summary: Cheryl and Toni's first night and morning together at Thistlehouse (after Toni moves in). Basically, the two of them talking about Cheryl becoming a Serpent, the Serpent dance, Toni's Serpent tattoo, etc. Cheryl also comforts Toni and they confess their love to one another. Based off the song "Sometimes" by Ariana Grande.
1. We're Collectin' Moments, Tattoos on My

"Toni, am I actually a Serpent now?" Cheryl asked her girlfriend, unsurely. The two of them were currently lying in Cheryl's (and now, also Toni's) bed, trying to fall asleep after the eventful day they had. It was Toni's first night sleeping at Thistlehouse (as an official resident and as Cheryl's girlfriend), and she couldn't have felt more comfortable as she realized that Cheryl was her new favorite pillow. Toni's head was rested on Cheryl's chest and tucked underneath her chin. Her small body was pressed right up against Cheryl's left side, curled up between her long legs as Cheryl's arms constricted protectively around her.

Toni twisted her head to look up at her. "What do you mean, babe? You have the jacket..." Toni's voice trailed off, confused as to what Cheryl was asking.

Cheryl looked down to face Toni. "I know that, TT. By the way, thank you for going out of your way to getting me a custom made Serpent jacket, that was sweet," Cheryl added with a smile. Toni smiled back as a non-verbal way of saying 'you're welcome.' "The Serpents are a gang, so there must be some initiation to become a member. I mean, they can't just let anybody join can they?"

"Well..." Toni started, ..." as tradition goes, there are four stages: first, every new member must take care of the Serpents' dog, 'The Beast'... otherwise known as Hot Dog. Secondly, they must memorize and recite the Serpent laws in the order provided; these are rules that we Serpents live by. Thirdly, they must retrieve a knife from the Serpents' rattlesnake cage. Finally, the last stage, known as 'The Gauntlet,' involves a physical demonstration of loyalty and strength, specifically, being jumped into the gang by its members, which essentially requires the initiate to endure multiple punches to all areas of the body only to rise and stand firm. After completing the final task, the initiate is congratulated by shaking the other members' hands, a sign of 'good sportsmanship,' and granted the Serpent jacket, now accepted as one of our own. This last stage demonstrates a sign of respect within the Serpents, as we must be willing to die for one another," Toni explained slowly.

Cheryl audibly gulped. "Did you have to do all of that, TT?" Cheryl asked worriedly. She couldn't imagine anyone having to go through all of that, never mind her sweet little Toni.

"No. I didn't," Toni answered hesitantly. "Female Serpents have an alternative initiation ceremony. If women want to join the Serpents, they have to do the 'Serpent dance.'"

Cheryl arched her eyebrow. "'The Serpent dance'? Is that like one of our Vixens routines?" she asked hopefully.

"No. It's a sexist Serpent tradition that I have attempted to have outlawed though misogyny prevailed," she added in annoyance (not towards Cheryl). "It's basically a pole dance," she deadpanned.

"Really? And that's what you had to do to join the Serpents?" Cheryl asked nervously.

"Yeah."

"How old were you, TT?"

"Thirteen... I was the youngest to do it," she answered sadly; her eyes down casted as if she was reliving the memory of it.  
Cheryl nearly puked at the thought of a pre-teen Toni doing the Serpent dance. Her girl was probably alone, scared and desperate for a family as she walked into a bar filled with older men and undressed in front of them. Cheryl wanted to know what happened to her girlfriend that made her want to join the Serpents and go through with doing something as degrading as the Serpent dance. The redhead figured something must've happened to Toni's parents since the girl never talked about them and they didn't seem to be around. All Cheryl knew about Toni's family was that she had lived with her uncle (when he didn't lock her out although Cheryl didn't know why he locked Toni out) and that her grandfather was still around and was one of the founding members of the Serpents. But there was so much that Cheryl didn't know about her girlfriend. She wanted to know everything there was to know about Toni, but she didn't feel like now was the right time to ask her, so she didn't; instead, she just nodded in understanding. "But I already have my Serpent jacket. Do I still have to do the Serpent dance?" she asked the pink-haired girl.

"God, I hope not," Toni answered apprehensively. "My Serpent dance was mortifying; all these grown-ass men were ogling me like I was a piece of meat... and I was only thirteen at the time! I was barely pubescent. I had to stay away from the Serpents and the Wyrm for a week after I did my dance because I was so embarrassed," she said sheepishly. "But seriously Cher, like you said; you already have your Serpent jacket... a custom one, might I add," Toni said with a chuckle. "I'm like 99.99% sure that you're in the clear. Maybe with Jughead as the new Serpent King, the Serpent dance has been finally outlawed? Or maybe you don't have to do it because you've already proven yourself to be a Serpent? I mean, you stood by the Serpents on Pickens Day even before we were dating, you could've only brought me food today at the Wyrm, but you brought enough for everybody, plus you warned us about what your mom and Hiram Lodge were up to. You saved our asses, Cher. But if Jughead makes you do the Serpent dance even after all of that I'll kick his ass," Toni said seriously.

"If I do have to do the Serpent dance, maybe it can be a private one... just for you," Cheryl said huskily into Toni's ear, causing a shudder to go up the smaller girl's spine.

"Yeah... maybe,", Toni laughed nervously. The Serpent is well-aware of the stereotype that "all bisexual people are promiscuous," but that couldn't be farther from the truth for Toni... she's a total virgin. Working at a bar, she's had her fair share of drunk men always trying to flirt with her, creepy older men staring at her chest and even teenage Serpent boys trying to get her to go home with them. She never said yes to any of them; she's smarter than that. One time though, she came close to having her virginity being stolen from her when this terrible man who couldn't handle rejection drugged her while she was working her shift at the Wyrm. But thankfully, FP was there to notice her unusual behavior, put two and two together and was able to stop that man before he could lay a hand on Toni. Other than that, the farthest she's ever gone with anyone is the 'PG-13 grope session' she had with Jughead... which she ended before it could go any further. She liked Jughead, but she knew he wasn't going to be the one to take her virginity. Toni knows now that that person is going to be Cheryl.

Cheryl smiled at Toni's cuteness. "Where's your tattoo, TT? Don't all Serpents have one?" she asked suddenly. She changed the subject because she knew if they kept talking like that, Cheryl was going to risk it all with Toni. Despite all the rumors about her, Cheryl was a virgin. The farthest she's ever gone with anyone was that time her mother caught her in bed with Heather while they were feeling each other up and trying to experiment. If her mother hadn't had barged in on them, the redhead, being a very "in the moment" kind of person, truly believes that she would've lost her virginity to Heather right then and there... and then later on, probably regretted it. Although Cheryl was traumatized after that incident, deep down she was grateful for her mother interrupting them because although Cheryl liked Heather a lot, she was still saving her first time for someone special and that someone was not Heather. She knows now that that person is the pink-haired Serpent snuggling with her. The redhead had wanted Toni for so long she craved her. Even after being drugged and almost raped by Nick St. Clair, Cheryl still wanted to be intimate with Toni. She knew, unlike Nick, Toni wouldn't have sex with her unless Cheryl was 100% sure that she was ready for it and she would stop if Cheryl told her to. Her girl would take care of her, just like she always does. And Cheryl would do the same for Toni. But as much as Cheryl wanted to lose her virginity to her girlfriend, tonight wasn't the night.

Toni rolled out of Cheryl's grip, and Cheryl sighed at the loss of contact.

Toni wasn't wearing a bra, so even though Cheryl was her girlfriend, Toni still wanted to be modest. As she lifted her sleep shirt (one she borrowed from Cheryl) with her right hand, she covered her bare breasts with her left arm.

Cheryl could feel herself growing wet at the sight of her nearly topless girlfriend. She was hoping Toni didn't notice how easy it was for her to get Cheryl aroused. If she did notice, she didn't say anything.

The location of Toni's Serpent tattoo was on her ribs, just next to her right breast and below her armpit. Cheryl lightly traced it with her fingernail as goosebumps erupted all over Toni's skin. Cheryl then leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the tattoo, leaving her signature red lips on Toni's soft skin. She wanted to leave her signature red lips all over Toni's body, but Cheryl immediately shook that thought from her head; she didn't want to ruin the sweet moment the two of them just shared.

"So, when do I get my tattoo, TT?" Cheryl asked, breaking the comfortable silence of the last minute.

"Whenever you want, babe. I could even give it to you if you'd like?" Toni asked as she pulled her shirt back down and resumed her previous position on Cheryl's chest.

"No, TT. I'd rather you not give me my Serpent tattoo," Cheryl giggled at Toni's adorable pout. "I'd much rather have you by my side and holding my hand," she finished.

"Oh, okay. I'd think that would be for the better. I don't want to be the person responsible for putting you in pain anyway," Toni replied softly.  
Cheryl's heart nearly melted into a puddle. "Did it hurt getting yours, TT?"

"Yeah... I'm terrified of needles", she said timidly. Part of Cheryl wanted to laugh at her gang member girlfriend being afraid of needles, but another part of her found it endearing that behind that gang member persona, Toni had this super-soft side to her a side that only Cheryl got to see. Cheryl stifled her laugh and instead pressed a soft kiss to her girlfriend's blushing cheek. Toni continued: "But the amount of pain differs depending on the size and the location of the tattoo. Where do you want yours, Cher?"

"Same as you, baby. We can be matching girlfriends," Cheryl answered softly.

"If that's what you want," Toni paused. "Cher, before you get your tattoo, just please let me know one thing; you joined the Serpents for you, right? I don't want you to feel like I pressured you into joining when I said 'let's make it official.' I don't want you to regret joining the Serpents if you only did so because of me," she said sincerely. The thought of Cheryl ever regretting joining the Serpents had been weighing heavily on her mind since her girlfriend put on that red jacket. The Southside Serpents weren't some after school club; they were a gang. Toni just wanted to make sure that her girlfriend knew (and didn't later on regret) what she signed up for.

"I don't regret becoming a Serpent, Toni. I did join them for you, but I joined them for me too. You've basically been homeless your entire life, and my home has always been an unsafe place for me. But you are my home, Toni. You make me feel safe for once in my life, and wherever you are is where I want to be. If the Serpents are your family, then they're my family too," Cheryl said wholeheartedly.  
Toni blushed again. "Can I tell you something, Cher?" she asked quietly.

"Anything, TT," Cheryl answered honestly.

"My first day at Riverdale High, I thought I was going to have to beat that pretty little face in when you started disrespecting me and the Serpents," she laughed at the glare Cheryl was giving her. "Let me finish, babe. But when I overheard your phone conversation with Jughead that fateful day in the bathroom, I could tell that whole 'HBIC' act was just that, an act. Acting like a bitch was your defense mechanism. You were hurting because you believed you lost the one person who loved you for you, Jason. By being so mean, you pushed everyone away so therefore no one could get close enough to love you and eventually leave you as he did. I could see a lot of myself in you Cheryl, and I wanted to be there for you because I didn't have anyone to be there for me, but that's a different story for another day. Anyway, my point is that even though you barely knew me, in fact, you hated me like three hours earlier, you trusted me enough to open up to me, and on top of all of that, you're letting me live here. Southside High closing was the best thing that has ever happened to me. If it weren't for that, I would've never gotten to know the beautiful girl who stole my thunder that day at the drag race, and I am forever grateful. So thank you, Cher," Toni finished with a smile.  
Cheryl nearly cried at Toni's words. The redhead knew right then and there that the tiny gang member in her arms was her soulmate. No one since Jason understood and cared for her as much as Toni did. Cheryl didn't know what to say to that, so she didn't say anything and instead just leaned down to place a soft, gentle kiss on her girl's lips. "And with that, I think it's time for bed, Antoinette," Cheryl said once she detached her lips from Toni's.

"What did you just call me?" Toni asked in feigned annoyance.

"Did you think I didn't hear Nana Rose call you that when you came in earlier?" Cheryl asked playfully.

"Only she's allowed to call me that, babe," Toni said through a yawn as she snuggled closer to Cheryl and finally fell asleep.

"Whatever you say, Antoinette," Cheryl whispered as she ran her fingers through Toni's pink and caramel locks. Cheryl had never thought she'd be here; so content and at peace in the arms of not only a girl but a Southside Serpent, nonetheless. She used to be cautious because of her homophobic mother, but now all of her emotions are all because of Toni, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She no longer felt deviant; she felt sensational.


	2. I Ain't Even Think of Leaving Sometimes

Cheryl was always a morning person, so naturally, she was awake before Toni the next day. She LOVED waking up with a little bundle of messy pink hair in her arms... that was something she could get used to. Her girlfriend was still clinging to her like a koala, and if Cheryl didn't have to pee so badly, she would've thought it was adorable. Cheryl found Toni's sudden clinginess odd seeing it was usually the redhead who was the clingy one. When Cheryl first asked Toni to move in, Toni said she would as long as she was the big spoon, but the redhead knew there was NO way that that was going to happen. Toni being the little spoon just made sense; Cheryl was the clingy one (or so she thought), and Toni was well, little. Plus, Cheryl knows Toni would never admit it, but the girl likes to be held and loves to be cuddled.

The sun was starting to rise so Cheryl figured that it was around 6 o'clock and that her girl wouldn't appreciate being woken up so early on a Saturday. But lucky for Cheryl, Toni was a heavy sleeper, so she had no problem removing herself from her tiny girlfriend's embrace, without needing to wake her up.

Finally, out of her girl's clutches, Cheryl made her way quickly and quietly to the bathroom. When she returned, Toni was still fast asleep on (what quickly became) her side of the bed. Cheryl decided to take this opportunity to watch her girlfriend as she slept. The HBIC still couldn't believe how the tiny pink-haired girl lying in her bed was a gang member. With the rising sun shining through their bedroom window and with Toni looking so soft and at peace under it's light, Cheryl decided right then and there that she wanted to preserve that image forever. She made her way over to her desk, grabbed her pastels and her sketchbook and pulled her rocking chair closer to Toni's side of the bed. Then Cheryl sat down and got to work.

After about an hour or so, Cheryl was putting the finishing touches on her portrait of Toni when said Serpent let out a whimper as she rolled over to her girlfriend's side of the bed. The redhead didn't think anything of it until Toni started thrashing around in her sleep and calling out Cheryl's name in a pained voice. Cheryl's heart broke when she realized that Toni was having a nightmare. Cheryl placed her sketchbook and pastels on the floor. Then she ran over to the other side of the bed to her girlfriend. She lifted the trembling girl into her arms with ease and carried her over to the rocking chair. Cheryl sat down and held Toni on her lap horizontally with her little feet hanging over the armrest.

"Shh, baby. You're okay. It's just a dream. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere," Cheryl cooed into Toni's ear as she slowly rocked them back and forth in the chair. She gently massaged Toni's scalp with her fingernails, in hopes of calming the girl down. It was then that Cheryl started to realize that Toni's nightmare seemed to have started as soon as she rolled over to Cheryl's side of the bed. Even in her sleep, Toni must've realized that Cheryl was no longer in bed with her, and that's probably what set the nightmare off. That got Cheryl thinking about the voicemails that Toni left her when she was at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy; her girl left her ten messages within one day of her disappearance, and the last one said that Cheryl 'was not alone, not ever again.' Her poor girlfriend probably thought that Cheryl's hideous mother took her back to that hell hole, all because Cheryl wasn't in bed with her anymore.

After what seemed like an eternity to Cheryl, but was only a few minutes, Toni finally woke up, and Cheryl let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding.

"Cher Bear!" Toni cried out in the smallest voice as she threw her arms around Cheryl's neck and buried her face there.

In any other circumstance, Cheryl would've hated the pet name "Cher Bear" but Toni calling her that was the most adorable thing she had ever heard. No one had ever seemed so relieved to see Cheryl before so she would let that little nickname slide.

"I'm right here, TT. I didn't go anywhere well, except for the bathroom," Cheryl said softly after a few minutes of rubbing circles into Toni's lower back. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare, baby?"

Toni sniffled and lifted her head from the crook of Cheryl's neck to face her. "I thought you left me," she quietly answered as she rubbed the tears from her eyes. She almost sounded embarrassed because her girlfriend was right in front of her.

"Aww, TT. I'm not going to leave you. You're stuck with me, baby girl," Cheryl reassuringly said as she pressed a gentle kiss to Toni's clammy forehead. Cheryl didn't know a whole lot about Toni but it's pretty clear to her now that Toni has some abandonment issues; the redhead left for two minutes to use the bathroom and that somehow made Toni think Cheryl had left her for good.

This nightmare was the first time that Cheryl had ever seen her girlfriend cry, and that shattered her heart into a million pieces. Toni crying was something Cheryl never wanted to see again (unless they were happy tears, of course). The pink-haired girl was always there to be Cheryl's emotional support, so now it was time for the redhead to do the same. So as much as she wanted to cry, Cheryl held it together for the sake of her girlfriend.  
"Good," Toni answered with a small smile. Cheryl chuckled. She was happy that Toni was no longer crying and upset.

Toni moved to straddle Cheryl. In response, the redhead squeezed her legs closer together. Now the Serpent could fit both her knees on the seat of the chair. Cheryl held her steady by putting her hands on either side of Toni's waist (covered only in black laced underwear. Much to each girl's delight, neither one of them liked wearing pajama pants or shorts to bed; both girls were only wearing a nightshirt of some sort and a pair of panties).

"Why is your chair over here, babe?" Toni asked as she played with the small hairs at the back of her neck.

"Well, I... um.. wasdrawingyouwhileyouslept," Cheryl said in one breath as she avoided Toni's gaze. She didn't want Toni to think of her as being a stalker, and she definitely did not want a repeat of what happened between her and Josie to happen with Toni.

"What was that, Cher?" Toni asked with a smirk, knowing what Cheryl had said.

"I said I was drawing you while you slept," she murmured, finally looking her girlfriend in the eye.

"Can I see?" Toni asked curiously.

"Wait, me watching you sleep didn't creep you out?" asked a confused Cheryl. While keeping Toni balanced on her lap, Cheryl bent down to the floor to pick up her sketchbook. "Honestly, TT, every time I reveal something about myself that would make most people run away, you don't."

"We've all got baggage, Cher. Nothing you could say or do would ever make me want to leave. I ain't even think of leaving sometimes."

Cheryl smiled wide. "Anyway...," Cheryl continued as she showed Toni her drawing "... I know it's not any good..."

"I love it, babe. It's perfect. You have some real talent, Cher. Have you ever thought of doing this professionally?" Toni interrupted as she stared at the drawing in awe.

"Being a Blossom and all, I always thought... and was told numerous times... that my future was here at Blossom Maple Farms," Cheryl answered truthfully.

"Well maybe we could go to art school together," Toni added optimistically.

Cheryl raised an eyebrow. "You draw too, TT?"

"No, photography is my passion. Since you drew me, maybe I could take a couple of shots of you some time, Cher Bear. What do you say?"

"Totally, TT. We can have a full-on photo shoot," Cheryl said excitedly.

"Yeah maybe, I'll take pictures of you sleeping," Toni said playfully.

Cheryl lightly slapped Toni's arm.

"Hey babe, I think it was cute that you were watching me sleep," Toni said with a smirk. "Besides, if you weren't watching me while I was asleep, who knows what could've happened... thank you for that, by the way. I never had someone hold me after a nightmare before," Toni added meekly.

Cheryl's heart broke again at Toni's words. Part of her wanted to know what Toni's nightmares were about. But another part of her didn't want to know at all. She just wished that she could've been there for her during them.

"You have nothing to thank me for, TT. I should be thanking you for being so concerned about me even when you're sleeping," Cheryl said with a softness in her voice. She only reserved that tone for Toni.

"Well, that's because I love you," Toni said whole-heartedly and without hesitation. She didn't care if it was too early in their relationship to say that because now felt like the right time to say those three words to Cheryl, so she did.

"You love me?" Cheryl asked on the verge of tears. She knew Toni loved her; it was pretty apparent at this point, but just hearing her say that out loud made everything more real for Cheryl. Someone loved her for her.

"Of course I do, Cher Bear. How could I not? You're so damn beautiful, inside and out. I feel like I'm missing half of me when we're apart. You're it for me. We're ride or die," Toni answered sincerely. "And don't think just because I said 'I love you' means that you have to say it back," she added. "I just had to tell you now because it felt right to me."

Cheryl cried as she threw her arms around Toni and pulled her into a tight hug. "It feels right to say it now: I love you too, Toni. I loved you ever since I heard your speech at Pickens Day, and my love for you has only grown since then. No one besides Jason has ever told me that they loved me. Not Nana Rose and certainly not mommy and daddy. You're the only one who saw through my HBIC façade. You brought out a different side of me, Toni and I'm forever grateful. I haven't been this happy in I don't even know how long," Cheryl said emotionally. She removed her arms from around Toni to look her in the eyes; all she could see was love (and a few tears).

Toni leaned forward to kiss her, but Cheryl turned her head, and it landed on her cheek instead.

"Why'd you do that, babe? You ruined the moment," Toni pouted.

Cheryl giggled. "I haven't brushed my teeth yet, Toni."

"I don't care," Toni said as she connected her lips with Cheryl's. Today was definitely the day that Cheryl and Toni would lose their virginities to each other.


	3. Author's Note

This isn't a real chapter, but it was supposed to be one of Choni's first time together titled "Hard to Breathe When You're Touchin' Me There". However, I tried and I tried but I could not, for the life of me, write anything that I was 100% satisfied with. I apologize for not being able to deliver on that smut and for this rant that I'm about to go on.

Why do so many Choni shippers act like their head-canons are true? Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs are NOT "practically siblings"... like they're not even friends in the show and they don't call her "Tiny" either. We only saw them hanging out as a trio or Toni with one of them, like, five times MAX. They didn't defend her at all and they made no attempt to reach out to her when she got kicked out of the Serpents. Clearly they aren't as close as the fandom likes to pretend. And also, Toni ISN'T a confirmed top and no, she HASN'T been confirmed as having not been a virgin before Cheryl either. We've only seen Cheryl and Toni have sex with each other and we've NEVER heard them say that they had sex with anyone else on the show either (Toni clearly said that her and Jughead DIDN'T have sex... which was probably said for a reason; like maybe she was a virgin and didn't want to go all the way with him). I just got so angry because I saw a (supposed) Toni fan say that: "I feel like Toni definitely had some one night stands with Serpents before she met Cheryl." Enough with the fucking bisexual stereotypes already. Anyone who automatically believes Toni to be "the experienced one" is just basing that off the fact that she's bisexual because there's literally nothing other than that stereotype that 'all bisexuals are promiscuous' to base that off of. Like what other than Toni's bisexuality makes people think that she's hooked up with all these people before getting with Cheryl? Toni being bisexual is like one of the few things we actually know about her so for people to be "feeling" like she's had one night stands just based on those crumbs of information the writers have given us about her is a stereotype and is biphobic. I'm just so sick of literally EVERY Choni fic I read having Toni take Cheryl's virginity, but it never being the other way around (with Cheryl taking Toni's); I wish I was exaggerating but I've seen maybe three Choni fics where that actually happened (and ONE fic where Toni was a virgin and Cheryl wasn't). [Why does Toni NEVER lose her virginity to Cheryl in ANY fanfic?! Like even if she has a girl penis, she STILL ends up (being a "fuckboy" and) taking Cheryl's virginity. I've deadass seen her lose her virginity to Chuck (aka a character I don't think Toni's even spoken to before) more times in fanfics than I've seen her lose her virginity to Cheryl. And why do people always have a male character taking Toni's virginity? Like why is it never a girl? Anyway, I just feel like the smut gets ruined when other people that Cheryl or Toni slept with get mentioned when they're having sex with each other. Like (1) unless they were raped/sexually assaulted, the other people that Cheryl and Toni might've slept with are irrelevant and (2) I'm a Choni shipper... so I want to read CHONI smut... why the fuck would I want to know if they've had sex with other people OR hear how the sex they've had with those other people compare to the sex that they've had with each other? I understand that, in reality, people don't always lose their virginity to their soulmate and that it's perfectly fine if your soulmate is not the first person you've slept with, but I guess I just think it's more "romantic", "intimate" or "special" (for lack of better words) when soulmates DO lose their virginities together... if that makes any sense. But since this is a FICTIONAL TV show and since Cheryl and Toni are NOT real people, it's more likely for them to have been each other's firsts and it's okay for me to want them to have been.] It's not fair to just assume that Toni's not a virgin, write her first time off as being "meaningless"/"a random fuck" and then use her to make Cheryl's first time special (after what almost happened with Nick) with Cheryl either not reciprocating or Toni having to show her what to do (I don't know which is worse, to be honest)... with Cheryl being a pro at it and "the best that Toni's ever had". Fuck off with that shit. Also, I'd just like to point out how if we're not assuming and just talking about what's canon, then Cheryl is more likely to not be a virgin than Toni, seeing as she's kissed and "been with" more people than Toni has. Like other than Cheryl in the show, Toni has only kissed Jughead and the scene right after clearly stated that they DIDN'T have sex. [But Choni fans are out here acting like they did have sex and that she gave him a blow job or something. I don't think a blow job is something that would happen during a "PG-13 grope session". An "Rated R grope session" maybe but a blow job/sex is certainly not appropriate for thirteen year old's. Again, they DIDN'T have sex. Literally NO ONE (especially not Choni fans or Bughead fans) liked Toni and Jughead together so why are Choni fans acting like they slept together when they didn't? Like if you didn't like/hated them as a couple, then wouldn't you be HAPPY that they didn't actually have sex?! People were mad when they kissed, so you'd think they'd be relieved to know that they didn't take it much farther than that. But I swear, I think fans actually WANT Toni to have fucked Jughead...]. Like if Toni wasn't a virgin before Cheryl, then she probably would've actually had sex with Jughead instead of just a "PG-13 grope session". Other than Toni, Cheryl has kissed Archie and Moose. It's clear she didn't have sex with Archie, because it would have been said in the show, but the scene she was kissing Moose, they were making out at a party, there was no scene after that or anytime in the show confirming that they didn't have sex. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure they were both high on Jingle Jangle at that party... and being high (or drunk) can make you do things (i.e. like having sex with a stranger or someone who's not your boyfriend/girlfriend) you wouldn't normally do while sober. Anyway, we know Cheryl kissing him was compulsory heterosexuality and it was probably the same for Moose (because he was also struggling with coming out), so it would make sense for them to have had sex over to try and convince themselves that they weren't gay (like, they could've been each other's beards for all we know). And in the Pops' scene, Cheryl said her mother caught her in the same bed as Heather. Obviously, they weren't just lying there; they were definitely doing something else. There's no way that Cheryl and Heather weren't AT LEAST kissing. And maybe they were even trying to experiment when Penelope walked in on them. Like she wouldn't have sent Heather away if the two of them were just sharing a bed during a sleepover; they must have been doing SOMETHING gay. Like I get that Cheryl was in the closet for 16/17 years and experienced compulsory heterosexuality, but that doesn't automatically mean that she's a total virgin who's never even masturbated before. And Toni growing up in a gang (where "she was exposed to sex at a young age"), her being bisexual and having a "PG-13 grope session" with Jughead (especially when she explicitly stated that they DIDN'T have sex) doesn't automatically mean that she's not a virgin. It also annoys me how people think of Toni as being a player... how is she a player when she's literally been involved with two people?! I know Cheryl didn't feel anything for Moose or Archie since she's a lesbian, but she kissed both of them, in addition to having Toni, and having had Heather as a love interest in the past plus she had a crush on Josie; she's had way more canon action than Toni has even shown interest in. Toni is SO respectful. She never made any moves on Jughead until he was single, and even then, she waited until it seemed like he was into it, too. And when she realized he still loved Betty, she was so understanding and backed off. If she was a player, she'd be like 'oooo he's cute' and like seduce him or flirt and have sex with him... she didn't. She thought he was interesting, had a crush on him and she kissed him when he was available. She never 'seduced' Cheryl, either. She literally only comforted her and supported her and eventually they started going out. No sign of sexual intentions. Plus, Cheryl's the one who initiated what would've been their first kiss AFTER she made all the other girls sleep on the floor and only let Toni sleep in her bed... girl had plans. Not to mention how nervous Toni was when she was sharing a bed with Cheryl during that sleepover (a sleepover that Cheryl planned IMMEDIATELY after she watched Toni do a seductive routine for her Vixens tryout... like girl WANTED Toni after that); like if she was as experienced as this fandom makes her out to be, then she would have no problem sharing a bed with a cute girl/her crush because "she's done it (plenty of times) before". She was never nervous around Cheryl before (not even after Cheryl insulted her and pushed her away), but as soon as she's sharing a bed with her, she's still awake/can't sleep, quiet, and clenching/clasping her hands together. She was like as far away from Cheryl on the bed as she could get and she didn't look over at Cheryl (she was staring at the ceiling) until Cheryl looked over and started speaking... girl was nervous as fuck. I think between that and the writers specifically saying that her and Jughead DIDN'T have sex, points to her having being a virgin before Cheryl. Again, being bisexual, confident (in her sexuality) and in a gang doesn't automatically mean that Toni's not a virgin and experienced. And another thing, Toni's 16/17; unless she was prostituting or something in order to have a meal to eat or a roof over her head (which isn't that unrealistic based on what we already know about her), then I don't see her just casually sleeping around and having one night stands at that age. I'm not saying it's wrong if Toni didn't lose her virginity to Cheryl, etc.; I'm saying it's wrong to just assume that (based off her sexuality, confidence, gang affiliation and "PG-13 grope session" with Jughead) and act like that's a fact when it's not. Anyway, why do people think she's a service top and Cheryl's a pillow princess? Like where did this verdict come from? Do people purposely ignore when Cheryl's physically dominant and when Vanessa makes comments insinuating they switch or Cheryl takes control (like Vanessa literally said that Cheryl was Toni's sugar mama)? Or do people just hate the idea of Toni getting laid/any sort of pleasure? For real, I've actually seen people (who claim to be such Toni stans) not only get mad at the idea of Cheryl topping, but they get mad at the idea of Choni being switches... why?! If they switch (which they DO), Toni would STILL top; it's just that Cheryl would too. Nobody cares about Toni's first time and nobody wants her to get laid; it makes me sad. [It just doesn't make sense to me as to why fans don't want their (supposed) favorite character to get laid and why they wouldn't want their OTP to have been each other's firsts.] What's annoying too is when people write off Cheryl topping as her being "out of character"... like no, it's perfectly IN character for Cheryl to act like/be a top. Cheryl craves control. Like façade or not, Cheryl calls herself the "High Bitch in Charge" (HBIC)... emphasis on 'charge'. She craves authority. She craves TONI. She's literally said as much (WHILE they were laying in bed together and BEFORE they were even dating). She's desperate to get her hands on girls, as seen with Josie. She's possessive of Toni; always calling her or referring to her as: "My TT", "My Toni", "My treasure", "My little love", "My sweet", "My girlfriend", etc. She's super clingy, always touching/rubbing and holding onto Toni in some way. She takes initiation in many sexual endeavors, as shown in their sex scene. Like she has literally been on top of Toni numerous times AFTER pushing her down. She has said she and Toni BOTH know how to dominate (which is confirmation in of itself of them being switches), while implying she knows her way around/how to use a fucking FLOGGER, which is a BDSM SEX TOY. The thing I go back to is what both girls NEED. Cheryl has felt suppressed and silenced and used her whole life. She's felt like she has to be perfect, and she's felt watched and judged, and that she had to please her mother, who had all control. She's fought for some semblance of power, but never seemed to get it. Then there's Toni, who's had all the freedom Cheryl didn't. Too much, though. She had no one to care for her or look out for her. She had to survive on her own and do what she needed to. She had to live in a world of men and violence and stand her own ground and never seem vulnerable. Toni's wanted some sort of care for her whole life, but hasn't been able to say it. Toni would be able to identify what Cheryl needs and vice versa. But seriously, what do Choni fans think happened?! Cheryl shoved Toni down on that table and Toni just got up and blindfolded her? NO... Cheryl fucking ate that girl out like a full course meal and then they switched roles like the switches they are. And after that, they simultaneously fingered each other at the end... Cheryl just came first. But, as usual, Choni fans just focus on Cheryl so it's no wonder that they only saw her orgasm and didn't see her pleasuring Toni. It's ridiculous how people claim to be such Cheryl stans yet they think things and say things about her that just aren't true, make no sense and/or are out of character. Then they act like those things are canon when they're not and get mad/try to argue with people who tell them that those things are not actually true. Cheryl's not a bottom... and she's most definitely NOT a pillow princess... that would just be so out of character for her. I think it's pretty unrealistic for her to just lay on her back, let Toni do everything/have complete control and not do anything for her in return. And another thing, Cheryl's been in the closet for like 17 years, experienced compulsory heterosexuality and went through conversion therapy; I think she deserves (and would be CRAVING) some pussy and Toni deserves to get laid after everything she's done for Cheryl. Cheryl having long nails doesn't mean she can't top... like there are other ways in which she can pleasure Toni. Plus, her and Toni BOTH had long nails in that sex scene, just saying. Toni having 'top' in her last name doesn't mean shit either... like what is the correlation? It's pretty fucking stupid to think that Toni having "top" in her last name is "proof" or "confirmation" of her being the top. Choni fans say Toni is the top just based off of that, but Cheryl has literally been on top of Toni several times and fucked her on a table yet she's somehow still, not only the bottom, but a pillow princess... make it make sense. When you look at (what's) canon, it just makes more sense for Cheryl to be the top rather than Toni. Sure, we've seen Toni "top" Cheryl but it doesn't mean that she's THE top because we've seen the same from Cheryl (with her topping Toni)... so they're switches. I just feel like there's not enough in canon to discern whether Toni's a top or not but with Cheryl, there is. Like we barely know anything about Toni so you can't just say she's been confirmed as being the top because she has "top" in her last name, Cheryl's nails are long (even though Toni's nails were short BEFORE her and Cheryl started dating and have mostly been long since AFTER they started dating) or because you just "get a vibe" that she is. But I swear, some people in this fandom are so delusional; it all makes me question if we're even watching the same show. Choni fans are just always throwing canon and logic right out the window. Literally like 99% of this fandom just goes along with whatever the "popular" accounts say. Please use your own braincells once in a while. Anyway, as of right now and until the show says otherwise, Choni are switches and they lost their virginities to each other. And I personally think it's more in character for Cheryl to top more often than it is for Toni to. In conclusion, Toni is NOT a "daddy" and she's NOT a "fuckboy" either... please just let the poor girl cum and stop using her to make Cheryl's first time special.


End file.
